Tales of the Amalgam'verse: Children of the Old King
by Tarbtano
Summary: Godzilla Senior, the Godzilla of the 1980s and 1990s is dead. But he has left a legacy. A son by adoption, Godzilla Junior; and a bastard son by blood, Xenilla also known as Spacegodzilla. Quarreling siblings, they sense someone else on an island tied to both of them. Senior had one other child...


Terra, 2008

Upon a distant island in the vast reaches of the ocean, sea and sky crashed against the rocky, sandy shores of the desert island. It had been as it was for decades, barren and lifeless. That destiny was changed on that morning, when a shimmering shower of light fell from the sky and draped themselves across the shore.

All the ways away on Solgell Island, chiefest and grandest of the Mu Archipelago; the domain's king stood upon the shores. Godzilla Junior lifted his head to the north with the midday sun perched upon his shoulders. The kaiju was casting his vision and looking beyond sight at something. That subconscious detection, one shared by all members of his species, was grabbing his attention. He stood there motionless, observing for a time. Then suddenly, with eyes widened, Godzilla charged and jumped into the surf. He swam at full speed, past the Okra and her child without pause, past the shadow in the depths that betrayed Titanosaurus' position; and made a beeline to the north in a perfectly straight path.

At the Filipino Global Defense Force's GPN tracking base in Manilla, a monitor gathered several scans onto her touchpad and rushed to the command office; saluting before handing her CO the device.

"Sir, satellite imagery and sonar beacons show Godzilla is mobile and moving fast."

The GDF had longed wised up to the uncanny fact many of the kaiju, Godzilla especially, seemed to have the ability to predict and show up to locales just before a kaiju attack would occur. It was an unsure science and some had their doubts, but it had help mobilize forces earlier by at least putting the nearby stations on alert beforehand. The commander looked over the touch screen, swiping over the data to display onto his monitor and zooming it. The screen of focus was a prediction chart, akin to one used for storm watch. On it, he could plainly see an oceanic map with a pinging icon to indicate Godzilla Junior and the route he'd been on, with several fraying trails ahead to indicate possible routes. With every passing second, the routes were deviating to a degree, growing closer together.

"Where are the current predictions heading?"

He muttered, cuing his subordinate to tap at her screen to punch in some datum points and update the map. The possible paths condensed, now practically overlapping each other in one direction.

"North by northwest from Solgell island into western-central Pacific."

"Any cities in an intersection?"

"Uuuh no sir."

The screen zoomed in on the now singular predicted route, the trail overlaying the outline of a single island.

"Report on that island."

"New Birth Island, sir. Top of a sea volcano. It's supposed to be an igneous, desert rock shore made from the volcano that was temporarily reawakened from the explosion that destroyed the original Birth Island."

The commander raised an eyebrow at the wording.

"Supposed to be? Clarify."

Biting her lip, the technician flicked over another panel, this time showing live satellite imagery."

"A couple hours ago a-a sudden overcast sprang up on the island and we haven't had visual since, sir!"

The commander ignored the momentary spurt of worry by his subordinate, instead of rubbing at his chin and contemplating the situation before him. He shrugged.

"No fishing nearby, population count is at 0; it's practically as remote as the Mu archipelago. Doesn't appear to be cause for alarm."

"If I may, Commander? Old Birth Island was where this Godzilla grew up after being taken from Kyoto. Maybe it's just migrating along a route?"

"Like some birds and sea turtles? Possible. But wasn't this Godzilla hatched in Kyoto from an egg found on Adona Island in the Bering? It seemed to be in a rush to get to Birth Island, chart here says it's clocking in at 190 knots."

"Should we continue surveillance long as possible?"

Commander Yuji Shinoda tapped at the screen, zooming it back out to see the big picture again. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and a nod of his head.

"Keep me informed and get nearby stations on alert should Godzilla suddenly change course before he dives too deep to track. Contact Io at the Hawaiian base and see what she makes of it."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Yuji shrugged, almost wishing he was going back to the days when the GPN was operated out the back of his van.

On the edge of the moon, in the twilight of its dark and lit side; an elaborate work of crystals jutted out from the lunar surface. Forming into a tower of sorts with a central platform, Xenilla stood atop its peak. It had been months since he touched down on the planet, practically having spent the entire time in this exact spot; busying himself with running orbits around the planet to check for invaders, setting up crystal sensory beacons on the asteroid belt and Mars, and surveying the planet from afar. After the alien invasion a year ago, security was not something he was going to be lax on again. He'd been currently reaching out through by his psychic powers and species' abilities, able to practically see little dots that indicated the location of every kaiju in sight on the planet below. One dot in the middle of the ocean heading north was especially bright and Xenilla knew instantly who it was.

What took him by surprise as the similarly powerful source coming from the northeast was so much his body momentarily flushed with shock and confusion. Narrowing his eyes, Xenilla silently kicked off from his post in the soundless atmosphere, reconfiguring his body into his flight form and rocketing towards the perplexity.

Hours later, Godzilla Junior's dorsal spines broke the surface off the shore of New Birth Island and in an instant he could see something had happened. Far from the desert, rocky dome of an island he'd known this place as years ago after the explosion of the old island; the landscape before him was a vibrant floral scape. A human may call it a Garden of Eden. Junior called it both beautiful and bizarre. The lush, green, flowing forest covered the entire visible land outside of a dozen meters of shore; but with plants almost unlike any Godzilla had ever seen. The trees were immense, if that was even what they were. They almost looked more like some kind of towering, single stalked flower with green bark, splayed petals capping the top with broad leaves or long, flat thorns simulating branches. The canopy was the tallest Godzilla had ever seen, easily averaging at 170 meters with the tallest growths easily double that height; dwarfing the Redwoods he'd seen in the Americas.

But through the dense thicket of woods, he senses something. The same thing he sensed all the way on Solgell. Another of his species, another Godzillasaur. He knew where Raiga was, so this was someone different entirely. He had to investigate. Ignoring the oddness of the forest, he waded inland along a gap in the trees. It was both nostalgic and weird to actually be able to stand under foliage again instead of towering over it.

After some minutes of marching, Junior rounded a break in the trees and stepped into what he presumed was the heart of the island. Breaching the forest line set him in a completely different biome. The landscape before him was a perfect circle carved into the forest, rimmed by trees in a circle over four hundred meters across. There wasn't a bare piece of ground in the land before him, instead of a carpeting field of flowers and short shrubs. It was very peaceful and serene, not unlike Lea's grove on Infant Island. Before he had time to question where that sensing was taking him, a familiar shape he could recall from memories both recent and over a decade old replayed before him. By the time Xenilla flew down southward and landed on the other side of the clearing in a barrage of light, Godzilla could already feel his internal temperature rising.

Xenilla was not oblivious to his company, opening his eyes after some contemplating and returning the glare he was dealt. Silently the two began to pace across the rim of the field, eyes locked as sparks of energy coursed and arked through them and their dorsal spines. Sneers were cast, the snap of jaws, thrash of tail, and straightening of the back giving in bodily language what words didn't; the sons of Godzilla Senior sizing up and testing each other like two rival predators about to fight it out.

And as Godzilla roared and charged forward with Xenilla doing the same to meet him head on, fight they did. Over 120,000 tons of dinosaurian kaiju slammed into each other amidst a cast of energy, the light, and sounds of the battle audible from outside the island limits. Earthquakes with each footstep, a dozen lightning bolts with a clash of beams; and a carpet bombing was eclipsed in every shockwave bearing nuclear pulse. The battle lasted only a minute, but any who'd have seen it would have been struck in awe at the clash of titans.

But at the end of the minute, the ground began to shake even more violently than the duo had done previously. Too focused on each other to notice, Godzilla and Xenilla were just about to unleash their charges and lock beams when a barrage of vines sprung forth from the ground and coiled around the two's feet to bind them and around their snouts to muzzle them. The earth tore itself apart in an eruption as a third titan burst out of the ground and towered over the two kaiju the vines dragged apart. It was only the same sensory perception that brought both Godzilla Junior and Xenilla there that gave them pause to not break free instantly. Instead, they looked over and up at the newcomer.

At over 120 meters tall, clad in floral green with an orange glow upon the stomach; it was the first time either Xenilla or Godzilla had seen the entity in person but their species' sensory instantly told them who it was. The first and most mutated "child" of Godzilla Senior, one born of a grieving parent fusing a plant with a human spirit with the mightiest of the animals. She was not an unthinking plant, a copy of her "father", nor entirely Erika Shirigami reborn. This was a kaiju not seen since 1989, having returned from the upper atmosphere after her battle with Godzilla Senior. Biollante.

Or at Xenilla and Junior's realizations concluded from their sensing abilities conclusions about her; she was, in a manner of way, their sister.

Both of them didn't struggle as Biollante pulled them separate from each other and looked over at the two. Anger flashed across the hybrid's eyes, acid frothing out of her long maw. The vine on the younger kaiju' muzzles bent down, not to snap or harm their necks; but to force them to look down.

The clearing had been utterly destroyed in their fighting. Earth had been kicked up, scorch marks scarred the soil and bedrock, and swaths of landscape had been set on fire. Without even needing to speak, she conveyed what was on her mind plainly. Releasing the two, Biollante set about her work, spreading her tendrils and vines across the landscape to correct it again. While Godzilla and Xenilla looked upon each other again with a glare, it was the first time in memory the two hadn't attacked one another on sight. Biollante growled to assure it. There was to be no fighting on her island. Just in case, several swaths of vines sprung up between them even though Biollante seemed focused on her work. She spread spores and nutrients across her form, breaking up the rock to reform the soil and promoting the plants to retake their holdings. Flowers grew back, soil was restored, and large chunks of rock and earth was push back into place. It would take some time for everything to return to normal, but the patch had been applied.

The trio of kaiju stood there in a silent triangle, on this island that was so tied to their dynasty whether they were a member of that family line by choice or not. This was where their father was put on the path to his end, where the youngest son had and then lost his childhood, where the oldest son first set foot upon his home planet; and now where the daughter had restored to make her home. The hatred in the going from the youngest brother to his older brother was thick in the air, as was the cold coming from the eldest son. In truth any of the three may have been the strongest at that point in time, but they weren't in opinion to try and find out. The brothers' sister, their elder, had made it clear. Regardless of who started what in the outside world, if it came here she'd end it. There was no war here.

The two leaders left later that day. Godzilla told Lea of who dwell on Birth Island and how she wanted largely to be left alone. No Defender defied that wish, having no reason to trespass anyway. Xenilla commanded that the Mutations ignore that land, hardly an issue given most wouldn't give the island a second glance. But the rebellious or overly greedy souls soon found themselves answering to him.

The only kaiju to ever set foot on that island without being instantly repulsed were the Flora Queen's kin, and only if they didn't bring their war there with them. The three were almost never all there together and the visits were brief, often quiet; but the agreement was honored.

Inspired by FallenAngel's Gojira Family Pictures


End file.
